


Iris & Ian's backstory

by OM_Kirian



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OM_Kirian/pseuds/OM_Kirian
Summary: La historia de mis mcs principales, Ian e Iris, antes de que llegaran al Devildom. Los momentos que más les marcaron en su vida estarán aquí, aquellos que formaron a las personas que son ahora.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo - Iris

A Iris esta situación le parecía fascinante. Siempre estuvo interesante en que había más allá de este mundo y, quién diría que lugares como el Devildom y el Celestial Realm eran más reales de lo que pensaban los humanos.

Viviría este año como nunca. Mundo nuevo, actitud nueva, vida nueva. Se esforzaría al máximo.

[...]

Cuando Beel le preguntó aquel día por su familia y sus hermanos, a Iris al principio se le hizo difícil contestar. Como si su cerebro hubiese estado bloqueado por milisegundos.

Después, afirmó que era la mayor de tres, y que se apoyaban y se querían mucho, al igual que a sus padres. A Beel le pareció enternecedor ver aquel lado cariñoso de Iris hacia sus familiares; sin embargo, este no volvió a salir a la luz. Fue como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, por lo que nadie más volvió a preguntarle al respecto.

[...]

Iris agradecía estar informada de lo sobrenatural, es decir, la magia. No tardó en encontrar a aquella persona en boca de todos, pero a la vez conocido personalmente por muy pocos. Por eso mismo, no pensó que conseguiría comunicarse con él y acordar un encuentro, y tampoco que viviría solo a cinco horas en coche de donde ella residía.

¿Demasiada coincidencia, o se estaba volviendo paranoica?

Rápidamente desterró esos pensamientos inconscientemente. Le era imposible conducir con todas esas imágenes atemorizantes permanentemente ancladas en su mente, por lo que tuvo que tomar un autobús, tardando el doble. Si hubiera seguido sus impulsos, no habría logrado concentrarse en la carretera y quién sabe qué habría sido de ella.

No le importaba, aunque tardara medio día en llegar a ese lugar. Él la esperaba, y había asegurado que la ayudaría. Y así sería.

No por nada era llamado el hechicero más poderoso de toda la historia de la humanidad.

[...]

― Entonces ¿tenemos un trato? Tienes que confiar en mí, Iris ―dijo él, con una bonita pero misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro.

― Es un trato, Solomon.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Iris

Salió corriendo de su casa, con una expresión de pánico en su rostro. Al intentar llamar a alguien desde su móvil, este se había caído y consecuentemente roto en varios pedazos debido a que no podía parar de temblar.

No daba crédito. Tenía la mente en blanco. La Iris que todos conocen tomaría el control de la situación y no haría un gran escándalo.

A medida que se iba cruzando con vecinos, todos bien ataviados, les pedía; no, les suplicaba con la mirada que la ayudaran. Su voz no salía, se había quedado muda. Pero incluso si establecían contacto visual con ella, le devolvían una mirada fría como el acero e incluso a algunos se les escapaba inevitablemente una cruel sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Cómo se había corrido la voz? ¿Estaban todos metidos en esto?

Claro, era normal. Detrás de esas sonrisas de cortesía, todos querían destruirla a ella y a su familia y, después de tantos intentos, lo habían conseguido. Habían aprovechado cada oportunidad que se les había presentado. Y, aunque su familia tenía la fortaleza, la unión hacía la fuerza. Y no se habían dado cuenta de que llevaban demasiado tiempo entre la espada y la pared.

Ahora, la espada había atravesado la pared, y solo quedaba de esta un resto feo y agujereado.

Iris se sintió más sola que nunca. 

[...]

(Horas antes)

Era otro fin de semana que Iris llegaba a casa y no encontraba a nadie. No volvía a casa Desde la semana pasada debido a la universidad y su trabajo. Sus padres siempre estaban fuera, y sus hermanos intentaban pasar el menos tiempo posible allí. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que la felicidad en ese hogar se apagó.

Por eso mismo, no le extrañó ver las luces apagadas. Sin embargo, que todo el aire estuviera cargado y no oliera al ambientador al que estaba acostumbrada, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. 

Pronto, lo reconoció. El olor a putrefacción. El percibirlo le caló los huesos. A lo mejor su hermano, al que le encantaba cocinar, pero no tenía mucho éxito, había hecho explotar la cocina. O quizás su hermana había comprado una nueva colonia que apestaba y había impregnado la casa por completo, puesto que su gusto no era muy acertado.

Odiaba mentir y, sobre todo, a sí misma.

Continuó caminando, hasta que...

Splash.

Dirigió la vista hacia el suelo, y por fin divisó cómo, a partir de dónde había pisado, había todo un reguero de sangre hasta la sala principal.

No quería avanzar. No quería enfrentarse a lo que estaba a punto de ver. Quería detener el tiempo y vaciar su mente para siempre.

A medida que avanzaba por el gran pasillo de su lujosa pero sombría casa, era más persistente el goteo de sangre.

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de retroceder.

Lo vio todo.

Iris no pudo pensar en lo creativa pero espantosa técnica de asesinar que había llevado a cabo aquel monstruo que no conocía.

Todos estaban crucificados, sus padres y sus hermanos, cada uno en una esquina de la habitación, cada cual con una desfiguración y mutilación diferente. 

El perpetrador no había escatimado en imaginación ni en gastos. No había ningún arma, era inteligente. Y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, había una gran cruz de más sujeta al centro de la estancia.

¿Una cruz de más?

Iris no sabía en qué momento había caído al suelo de la impresión, pero, debido a que no se podía mantener en pie, fue a gatas a ver la nota que había fijada en la cruz libre.

Le era inevitable mirar constantemente a toda su familia, intentando buscar un rastro de vida en sus ojos, todos completamente abiertos con una expresión de horror y desesperación.

Las lágrimas rodaban sin parar por sus mejillas. Su interior era una mezcla de terror, desolación, rabia, soledad, tristeza, y muchos más sentimientos innombrables.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Leyó la nota. Era una simple, tenebroso y asfixiante texto. Una simple oración que hizo que se paralizara completamente, al nivel que nada de su cuerpo respondía. Incluso se había quedado sin aire por unos segundos.

Reconoció las letras inconfundibles respectivamente de su hermana, la más pequeña, de su hermano, el mediano, de su padre y, finalmente, de su madre.

“Iris, debimos morir todos juntos. Debimos morir todos juntos. Por tu culpa morimos infelices. Infelices. Como siempre estuvimos gracias a ti. ¡Dale las gracias de nuestra parte a quién cometió esto; nos hemos librado de ti! Y... No te recomiendo que te atrevas a huir de tu destino.” 

[...]

La casa del hechicero pasaba desapercibida, pero no lo demasiado como para que fuera obvio que no quería llamar la atención.

Llamó a la puerta y no al timbre porque desconocía qué clase de vecindario había en esa zona y, lo más importante, si la conocían. Si la perseguían para acabar con ella. Con ella y sus ansias de huir. De vivir un poco más. ¿Era egoísta desear eso, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? A cada minuto que pasaba, la chica se odiaba un poco más por sus decisiones. Pero no se arrepentía de haber acudido a él. Esa era la decisión más inteligente que se había tomado.

Pero seguía sin entender las razones del muchacho. ¿Qué tenia ella de interesante para que aceptara que le pidiera un favor? Iris dudaba tener algo para darle.

Su cabeza iba a toda velocidad y no se percató de que ya tenía acceso al hogar del hechicero.

Él la estaba recibiendo a unos metros con una hermosa sonrisa apacible, demasiado, de hecho. Como si fuera permanente en su rostro.

Esperaba encontrar a alguien muchísimo más adulto y, en cambio, era alguien igual de joven que ella, probablemente. En otras condiciones se habría esmerado en admirar más mentalmente su apariencia. En otras circunstancias, con otras emociones dentro de ella.

― Pasa, Iris, debes estar cansada del trayecto tan largo. Y, bueno, no solo de eso ―afirmó, suspirando.

Una vez se acomodaron en sillones uno frente al otro, ella habló.

― Necesito tu magia.

― Bueno, ese deseo es muy vago. Necesito que concretes más.

A pesar de ese comentario, presintió que Solomon ya sabía todo. Absolutamente toda la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

― Quiero perder mis recuerdos. ―Por fin lo había dicho. Sintió que se cayó un peso de encima.

Se sentía cobarde, repulsiva. Pero no veía otra opción para seguir adelante. Se repudiaba por ser así.

― Vaya, eso es algo atrevido, definitivamente. ¿Estás segura? La magia para eso no puede ser revertida. Además, ¿quieres perder todos ellos? ¿No sería una pena?

― Es cierto, solo quiero...perder aquellos que he tenido de mi familia durante los últimos días. Y que aquellos de los últimos años sean reemplazados por unos más felices. Por favor.

Sabía que Solomon la juzgaría, es decir, ahora viviría en una mentira, y ni siquiera ella sería consciente de eso.

Pero la sorprendió―. Está bien. A veces uno no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar las cosas, por lo que veo.

Iris apretó la mandíbula por la frustración. No le culpaba por hablar así.   
Pero estaba cansada, tan cansada, de tener el cerebro vacío salvo por eso. No podía pensar en nada más. Se pasaba las noches en vela. Llevaba casi una semana así, subsistiendo de los ahorros que le quedaban cambiando de hotel en hotel, para que no pudieran localizarla.

― Pero hay tres condiciones ―advirtió él, indicándolo con sus dedos.

― Vale, por favor, dímelas, haré lo que sea por cumplirlas ―aseguró Iris.

― La primera es que tendrás que esperar una semana para que tus recuerdos indeseados se borren. No es nada personal. ―Sabía que mentía. Pero no lo cuestionaría. 

Prefería estar así una semana más que toda su vida así. Si es que algo no la convencía de terminar con ella antes de lo que debería. No pondrían un dedo en ella.

― De acuerdo, como prefieras.

― La segunda, una vez esto haya sucedido, haberte encontrado conmigo tampoco lo recordarás. Por seguridad.

Esto sí la inquietaba un poco más. A pesar de su reputación, no podía fiarse de él. ¿Y si pedía esto por si algo salía mal? Así, ella estaría totalmente desorientada y no podría encontrarle.

Se le escapó un gruñido.

La sonrisa amigable volvió a presentarse en los bonitos labios de Solomon.

― Por último, pero no menos importante, obviamente, el pago. Me deberás algo.   
Eso sí lo esperaba; no tenía quejas.

― ¿El qué? No creo que necesites el dinero, dudo que te falte.

― Y estás en lo correcto. Dentro de un tiempo, habrá algo que nadie, ni siquiera yo, será capaz de hacer. Salvo tú. Por eso te pido que, llegado el momento, sigas mi voluntad. Ciegamente. ―Su mirada se volvió ambiciosa por un momento, pero Iris no lo pasó por alto.

Ella no comprendía nada. Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más inverosímil. 

― ¿Me das tu palabra de que todo irá bien de ahora en adelante? ―Detestaba haber hecho una pregunta con aquel timbre de voz tan débil, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

― Te la doy. El éxito es asegurado. Además, yo cuidaré de ti, aunque tú no recordarás esta conversación.

Iris abrió sus ojos, interesada y sorprendida. ¿Cuidaría de ella? ¿Qué? Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

― Sé que es difícil, Iris, así que tienes una última oportunidad para retractarte de este trato-

Ella le interrumpió―. ¡No! ―Al notar que había elevado la voz, se removió en el asiento, nerviosa―. No, no me retracto. No quiero saber nada más. Quiero tener recuerdos felices de ellos. Quiero pensar que me quieren.

Aunque sea una vil mentira.

Solomon se levantó, y tomó de la mano a Iris, delicadamente.

― Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? Tienes que confiar en mí, Iris ―avisó él, con una bella pero misteriosa sonrisa. Siempre persistente. 

― Es un trato, Solomon.

Sus manos enlazadas desprendieron un fulgor plateado por unos segundos, que luego se desvaneció. 

[...]

― Bueno, Iris, te damos la bienvenida al Devildom. ¡Esperamos que disfrutes tu año de intercambio escolar! ―exclamó, amigablemente, un demonio de alta estatura, piel bastante morena y cabellos rojo fuego.

― Por supuesto, Lord Diavolo. Así será. ―Iris no podía estar más pletórica y feliz. Se sentía como nueva.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Iris

Aquella noche en la Casa de los Lamentos, Iris había decidido pasar la noche en compañía; se encontraba nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

― Últimamente, siempre que conversamos, te quedas mirándome fijamente a los ojos, Iris. ¿Es qué tienen algo raro? ―inquirió su amigo, riendo levemente, a la vez que la curiosidad lo dominaba.

Iris sonrió alegremente con el pensamiento de haber conocido a alguien tan sincero y valioso como él en el Devildom.

― No es nada, simplemente...son muy especiales. Llaman mucho la atención ―le abrazó, al principio tímidamente. Cuando él le correspondió, ella fue más efusiva.

― Lo entiendo, me lo dicen mucho ―respondió; sus ojos brillaban.

[...]

(Años antes)

Desde que su familia empezó a ser aclamada, Iris se percató de lo que en realidad buscaban sus padres al tener descendientes.  
Más poder.

Iris se pregunta en qué momento dejaron de verlos como hijos. En qué momento empezaron a verla ella como a una máquina de prestigio.

En las reuniones, desde que era pequeña y sus hermanos no habían nacido aún, nunca habían faltado los halagos.

“Su hija Iris es brillante.”

“Será mejor que no desperdicie un minuto de su vida y se dedique a algo que todos valoren, será lo mejor para ustedes.”

“Es muy hábil, seguro que es exitosa en el futuro.”

“Estarán orgullosos de ella, ¿verdad?”

Iris al principio no podía llenarse más de felicidad. Después de todo, algo que adoraban los niños eran los elogios. Sobre todo, porque no diferenciaban los sinceros de los falsos ni los venenosos camuflados de los amables.

Pasaron unos pocos años, y esa felicidad se convirtió en deseos puros de complacer. 

Una vez, cuando se encontraban dibujando y pintando en el colegio, la chica se encontraba bastante concentrada en perfeccionar todos los bordes con sus queridas ceras de colores.

Su profesora, que iba supervisando el trabajo de todos los alumnos mientras paseaba por el aula, se detuvo al lado de su pupitre, dispuesta a animarla a continuar.

Sin embargo, un ataque de sinceridad la poseyó.

― ¿Por qué usas esa paleta de colores, Iris? ¿No crees que es fea? De hecho, no es la tonalidad de la empresa de tus padres.

Iris se paralizó; ¿se enterarían sus padres de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Se decepcionarían por no pensar en ellos?

De por sí, aquella maestra no era consciente de la libertad de pensamiento de los niños; obviamente no pensaban en esos detalles irrelevantes.  
Envalentonados, varios niños se acercaron también.

― Es verdad, Iris, ¿qué es eso? No se ve nada bien―se burló una de las niñas.

A ese comentario se sumaron varios más. Varios que la pequeña Iris escuchó y no pudo ignorar. La estaban rodeando. Estaba acostumbrada desde siempre a estar con muchas personas, pero esta vez era diferente.

Ya que los niños no escondían sus verdaderas intenciones. Juzgaban directamente, sus ojos eran como cuchillas.

Los padres de los niños les tenían dicho que no se metieran con la hija de esa familia, pero, si la profesora había comentado algo así tan abiertamente, ¿por qué ellos no podían?

Iris, sin decir una palabra, se levantó de su silla. No miró a ninguno de sus compañeros, solo a su maestra. Necesitaba probarle que se había equivocado. Necesitaba demostrar que no había decepcionado a sus padres.

Caminando hacia la papelera, fue rompiendo, cada vez en pedacitos más pequeños, aquel bonito y algo singular dibujo. Para cuando llegó a su destino, ya solo eran diminutos trocitos. Los aplastó con sus pequeñas manos, y se deshizo de ellos.

― Es cierto, profesora, no sé en qué estaba pensando. ―Iris sonrió apaciblemente; el ambiente se relajó.

Después de ese día, la profesora que hasta ahora les había enseñado dibujo, desapareció. No se supo nada más de ella. Nunca más; como si no hubiera existido. Y, debido a que los padres de los demás niños sabían qué había pasado, les prohibieron a sus hijos ser impulsivos y preguntar sobre el tema.  
Iris nunca volvió a tomar clases de dibujo. Ni en el colegio, ni más adelante. La sacaron de ahí. Iris no volvió a dibujar, tampoco.

Al tiempo, al deseo de complacer se sumó algo más oscuro: la presión mental.  
Para cuando Iris tenía nueve años, había escrito todo un breve libro por su cuenta, pero, lamentablemente, sus padres no prestaron atención, y le prohibieron llevarlo a la escuela, como estuvo a punto de hacer, orgullosa de su esfuerzo. Ella estaba orgullosa y no otros. 

Sus hermanos eran demasiado pequeños para poder leer algo tan fluidamente, pero Iris lo entendió; su cariño por ellos era muy grande. Entendió que nadie además de ella leería lo que había creado.

Por eso, no se conformó. Y llevó el escrito al colegio, desobedeciendo a sus progenitores.

Solo me impiden enseñarlo porque no saben lo bien que lo escribí, pensaba Iris. Cuando me feliciten en clase, se lo demostraré. Demostraré lo buena que soy en esto. Y podré continuar.

Sin embargo, nadie la quiso oír. Cada profesor al que se lo pedía, tranquilamente le explicaba que no había tiempo, que había que adelantar el temario.

Excusas que Iris no se creyó, pues el curso iba a acabar. Cuando tenía una idea, la ponía en marcha; fuera como fuera. Ella era cabezota de nacimiento.

Introdujo su escrito en una memoria USB conectada al ordenador del aula, proyectándose este en la gran pantalla que ocupaba la pared.

Había tenido mala suerte, puesto que justo llegó uno de los profesores más inflexibles y cínicos. Definitivamente no había tenido a los mejores profesores.

La escudriñó severamente, en silencio al principio.

― ¿Y tú eres hija de tus padres, Iris? ―pronunció su nombre con desagrado―. Te debería dar vergüenza alcanzar unas expectativas tan bajas. Deja la creatividad, y sigue el camino que debes.

Acto seguido, desconectó la memoria y la depositó en la mano temblorosa de la niña, quien tenía los ojos vidriosos mirando hacia el suelo. Quería huir de allí.  
Quería refugiarse en los brazos de sus hermanos.

Y, como si le hubieran leído la mente, el guardaespaldas que la esperaba cada día en la entrada de su colegio para acompañarla a casa, entró en la estancia. Sin decir una palabra, estableció contacto visual con ella y, tras un asentimiento de cabeza por su parte, se la llevó de vuelta a su hogar.

Sus padres, que estaban obviamente al tanto de lo que había ocurrido, no le reprocharon nada. Solo le dedicaron una mirada de ironía y decepción. Eso le dolió como si varias agujas se le clavaran en la mano.

Casi puede escucharlos en su mente, las siguientes palabras martilleando y martilleando:

― Ese no es tu camino, Iris. Retráctate.

[...]

Había logrado darle esquinazo al guardaespaldas que la seguía para ir y volver del instituto, en este momento para regresar. A sus trece años, por suerte, una de las pocas asignaturas a las que tenía permitido dedicarse, era la gimnasia, a lo que ponía más empeño que la media de sus compañeros, normalmente apáticos.

Su menuda figura había pasado desapercibida entre la multitud, hecho que celebró, pero no pudo por mucho tiempo debido a que su efusividad la había conducido sin saberlo a un barrio totalmente desconocido y opuesto al suyo. 

Las calles estaban más descuidadas, estaba cada vez menos transitado, e incluso se veía más apagado. No sabía en qué momento se había perdido ni cuando había acabado en el callejón más peligrosa que había visto en su vida.

Bueno, Iris nunca había estado en sitios como esos. Ni había estado sola durante tantos minutos.

Esta soledad repentina le provocaba emociones contradictorias, tales como la tranquilidad y la inquietud.

Algo no iba bien, empezaba a pensarlo.

Estuvo segura de ello cuando, desde atrás, la tomaron de la nuca para estrellarla contra la pared, no con mucha fuerza, pero si para dar un aviso de que el siguiente golpe sería peor. 

Su frente estaba ardiendo. Claro, la sangre. No paraba de gotear.

Sus atacantes eran un hombre y una mujer. Iris no se molestó en intentar identificarlos; sería inútil.

― Quién diría que nos encontraríamos a la heredera de una de las familias más ricas de toda la zona. Parece que hoy mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. Un día, dos herederos menos. ¿No es genial? ―le comentó la mujer al hombre.

Sabía defensa personal gracias a sus guardaespaldas, pero no era tan buena como para superar la desventaja que simbolizaba la desigualdad numérica.

Y sabía que, si no podía con dos, menos aún con otros tres más que se iban acercando.

¿Tan cobardes eran como para enfrentarse cinco personas con una niña? Era patético. 

Pero, aunque lo fueran, el éxito estaba asegurado, se dijo Iris.

La chica empezó a sudar frío, mientras intentaba escaparse por alguno de los pasillos inútilmente. La tenían rodeada.

― Tranquila, solo vamos a convencer tus padres de lo que pasa cuando quieren creerse demasiado. Y más, con aquellos sucios negocios que tienen escondidos.

¿Sucios negocios? ¿De qué hablaban? Ellos eran unos respetados médicos, ellos querían que sus hijos siguieran el mismo camino, nada más. Eran patrañas. No iba a creerles.

Para cuando se había dado cuenta, eran uno, dos, tres puñetazos en el estómago. Lo hacía con la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerla despierta. Querían que sufriera.

Si se atrevían a lastimarla y a meterse en problemas con su familia, estas personas debían ser muy ignorantes, o muy peligrosas. Y, por sus miradas serias e incluso sádicas, algo le dijo que era la segunda opción.

No iba a salir de esta. ¿A dónde la llevarían? ¿Pedirían un rescate? Sus padres lo pagarían. No se podían permitir perder a su heredera.

A su hija no...a su heredera. A su herramienta.

A una herramienta no se le demostraba orgullo ni cariño. Por eso ella lo era. Intentaba por todos los medios buscar una reacción positiva de sus padres, cuando todo lo que conseguía era: “Ese es tu deber. Nunca lo olvides.”

Estaba hipando de la rabia. Eran lágrimas de frustración por todo lo que había estado acumulando. No soportaba esto.

Del enojo, le lanzó un codazo al agresor que tenía más cerca, con tanta fuerza, que trastabilló hacia el suelo. Hasta ella se había sorprendido. Sin embargo, esto provocó que la mujer de aquel grupo la sujetara del cuello con brusquedad.

― No planeábamos matarte si no oponías resistencia. Pero lo he pensado mejor. Así iremos derrocando vuestro imperio pieza a pieza. Eso será más humillante para ellos, sí. Todo se basa en el puto orgullo. ―Ella rio maniáticamente, provocando un escalofrío en Iris.

― Si no tienes un mínimo dignidad, ocurren cosas como estas. Estupideces como estas. ―Una voz completamente nueva tomó protagonismo en la violenta situación. No era muy grave, sonaba más bien joven, pero Iris observó rápidamente que su dueño era un chico menor que ella en edad, pero de la misma altura, seguramente―. Un grupo tan grande para una persona, no he visto algo más lamentable en todas las peleas que he visto. Y no son pocas.

― Bueno, por fin llega el otro invitado ―bramó uno de los hombres. 

Claro, ella no era la presa principal. Por eso había tantos de ellos.

Todo él rugía. Su aura no daba miedo, le aportaba seguridad. Una seguridad distinta a la que le inspiraban sus protectores.

Era una seguridad cálida y amable. Pero sus ojos destellaban furia.

No pudo verle moverse. En cuestión de segundos, había derribado a los tres individuos que la aprisionaban más duramente con movimientos ágiles y certeros. Pero lo veía cansado. ¿No tenía resistencia?

Ahora liberada, Iris pudo vislumbrar una vara de acero escondida entre los restos putrefactos de basura que había allí. Apartando rápidamente sus escrúpulos, la tomó.

Cuando dirigió la mirada al chico, supo que a pesar de a pesar de su velocidad, su constitución aún era algo pequeña, debía ayudarlo. Los dos que quedaban en pie, los primeros que habían seguido a Iris, ya lo tenían encerrado, y habían sacado machetes, armas que el chico no había visto.

Esos machetes no los habían usado contra ella. No perdieron el tiempo y lo atacaron por secreto, haciéndole sangrar bastante ambos brazos. Él gruñó de dolor. Era solo un niño, esas heridas le afectarían mucho.

Siguió las órdenes de sus sigilosos instintos y, de con un golpe seco, golpeó ambas espaldas desde atrás con la barra metálica. Esperaba haberlos dejado inconscientes únicamente.

El chico la miró sorprendido.

― Has estado a punto de matarlos. Les has fracturado la columna vertebral, creo. ―No se veía impactado con la situación. ¿De verdad estaba acostumbrado a esto? ―A eso lo llamo yo golpe de gracia.

Por la emoción del momento quería abrazarle. En tanto tiempo nunca se había sentido tan protegida. Y ahora lo estaba gracias a ese chico.

Una vez se alejaron unos metros de los cuerpos desmayados, ella se detuvo a observarle. Iban de la mano, sus ropas estaban ahora desgastadas, pero poco importaba. Ahora que se fijaba, sus rasgos no eran nada afilados, como había jurado que eran cuando estaba peleando. Sus cabellos alborotados le daban un aspecto confiable y, sus ojos, eran grandes y expresivos.

― No vengas nunca más por aquí. Se nota que no es tu terreno. Al menos no de momento. Por cierto, deberías plantearte hacer esgrima o algo; en fin, que aprendas a manejar una espada. Pareciera que tienes un don natural. No tenías esa mirada vacía, de que nada te importa, como antes. 

No se creía que estuviera teniendo una conversación así con un niño de ¿cuánto? ¿Once años? Él era surrealista. La situación al completo era surrealista.

Pero algo dentro de ella quiso hacerle caso. Sentía que tenía razón; ¿y si encontraba algo que aceptaran? ¿Conseguiría saber más sobre lo que hacían sus padres?

― Por favor, cuídate, ¿vale? ―La mirada desolada y de preocupación la desarmó. Había activado un instinto de querer protegerlo a toda costa, a pesar de la irónica situación que habían vivido.

Y sin decir nada más, rompió contacto visual con ella y se marchó, desapareciendo rápidamente entre las sombras de los callejones, justo como se había presentado.

No olvidaría esos ojos nunca. Esos grandes e inusuales iris...dorados.

[...]

Un hechicero se encontraba sentado en su sillón de terciopelo, ataviado con un albornoz azul marino mientras bebía vino, divagando. Habían pasado ya casi la semana que le había prometido a la chica que tardaría en tener efecto la magia que había usado en ella.

― Qué ingenua, Iris... No cumpliste tu promesa, y te olvidaste. Como si no hubieras visto a esa persona nunca. Cuando te des cuenta de tu error, será demasiado tarde. Supongo que me queda cuidarte allí, en el Devildom, como te prometí. Porque yo sí cumplo lo que digo.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Ian

Ian tenía recuerdos prematuros, algo que siempre odió. Podía recordar, prácticamente desde que nació, todo lo que ocurrió.

La sala tenía iluminación algo opaca, intentando ser lo más discreta posible. Las paredes estaban en perfecto estado; no se oía ni un alma en el pasillo exterior.

― ¡Es imposible que esto sea mi hijo! ¡Ese cabello rosa no es normal, por muy especiales que sean nuestras familias! ―gritó el presunto padre de la criatura, apenas con varias horas de vida, quien presentaba una escasa pero llamativa cabellera―. ¡¿Acaso me has engañado con otro hombre?! ―Estaba verdaderamente furioso, preso de sus emociones.

El tono de voz de la madre de Ian no se quedaba atrás, a pesar de que estaba físicamente débil―. ¡¿Crees que si hubiera sido así me hubiera quedado contigo sin quejarme?! A veces dudo de si eres naturalmente estúpido o cada día te esfuerzas más por conseguirlo.

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación de ese hospital de dudosa confianza.  
Sorprendentemente, el hombre se calmó. Se acercó al bebé que la mujer tenía en brazos, para verle mejor.

― No espero de ti más que ganancias… ―Los ojos que al principio ambos progenitores pensaban que eran marrones, refulgieron con un deslumbrante amarillo―. ¡Niño del demonio! ―escupió el padre, sobresaltándose.

La madre miró a su niño, incrédula. Pero el hombre no tenía mala vista.

Esa fue la primera de las incontables veces que le llamaron así. Niño del demonio.

[…]

Debido a esto, a las semanas, a Ian le hicieron una prueba de ADN. Su madre intentaba disimular su nerviosismo, y su teóricamente padre estaba cada vez más enfadado ya que percibía que la mujer no iba segura.

Por eso, luego no entendió cuando los resultados confirmaron que ambos eran los padres. No lo entendía.

¿Por qué eran padres de un niño tan anormal? No dejaban de preguntárselo. Pero tuvieron que aceptarlo como heredero. No pensaban tener otro crío. Demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo perdidos. Se entendían bien en esos ámbitos. Lo único que les importaba era lo eficiente y rápido.

Por eso entrenaron a su hijo día y noche, un par de años después de que aprendiera a caminar, es decir, con cuatro años. Y no toleraban ningún error.

Era de madrugada, a las cinco de la mañana; todos los miércoles hacían caminar a Ian a lo largo de todos los callejones, debía memorizarlos al pie de la letra en caso de tener negocios o de tener que huir, así como tenía que aumentar su velocidad y resistencia física.

― Ian, mocoso, si te hemos enseñado a andar, es para que ya estés corriendo por tu cuenta, ¿entiendes? ―afirmaba, el adulto, con semblante amenazante, y agarrando a su hijo de la chaqueta como ningún padre lo haría.

― S-sí, papá ―contestaba siempre Ian, con voz temblorosa y evitando contacto visual.

― ¡¿QUIÉN TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA LLAMARME ASÍ, NIÑO?! ―Le empujó hacia el suelo, sin hacerle daño. Sabía perfectamente qué fuerza tenía que emplear para no hacerle daño―. Tú solo eres nuestro heredero, nada más. Me debes llamar maestro hasta que esté orgulloso de ti, en ese momento podrás llamarme padre.

Su madre los seguía de lejos, descontenta―. No nos hagas perder el tiempo.

Ian no la miró. Su padre al menos le gritaba, le amenazaba, le miraba; era algo, le prestaba atención. Su madre, a excepción de unas pocas ocasiones, hacía como si no existiera.

― Ian, apresúrate. Debemos terminar a las seis y media para que te duches y poder llevarte al colegio ―advertía su padre. Todo él eran advertencias.

Desde los tres años había asistido a clases, pero había sido el único niño al que habían trasladado de clase, y hoy era su primer día en el siguiente año.

[...]

― Saludad a vuestro nuevo compañero, se llama Ian ―le presentó, un poco insegura, la maestra, mientras le tomaba de los hombros.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

― ¿Por qué está en esta clase? Antes estaba en otra, no es nuevo.

― ¿Por qué va rapado?

Pero uno lleno de temor se elevó por encima de los demás.

― ¡Maestra, ¿por qué tiene los ojos amarillos?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Es raro!

A la mujer no le dio tiempo a responder, y el caos empezó a reinar en el aula. Tanto, que, niños de cursos superiores se fueron acercando a curiosear. Y no tardaron en tener las mismas reacciones.

― ¡ESO NO ES UN NIÑO COMO NOSOTROS! 

― Esos ojos son de monstruo…

― Mi madre dice que se llaman demonios, hay que estar lejos de ellos si no quieres que te pasen cosas malas…

― ¡¿Es un niño demonio?!

― ¡Niños, calmaos! ¡Él es perfectamente normal! ―respondió, insegura, la adulta.

― ¡Demonio, márchate, márchate!

Es verdad, sus ojos daban miedo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer él? No los había pedido.  
A partir de ese momento, Ian dejó de prestar atención durante lo que quedaba de mañana. No recuerda cómo volvió sano y salvo.

[...]

Pasaron los años y los percances siguieron ocurriendo, pero más discretamente. Los más llamativos eran provenientes de aquellos ingenuos que no conocían a la familia de Ian.

Aquella familia que representaba prácticamente un imperio en Atenas. Un imperio negro como el carbón y cruel como ninguno. Eran asesinos a sueldo, además de unos de los principales vendedores de todo tipo de productos en el mercado negro, y no se molestaban en ocultarlo. No les faltaban aliados.

Ian, ahora con casi siete años, se encontraba comiendo pacíficamente en un rincón del patio del colegio de mala reputación en el que sus padres le habían registrado. No quería llamar la atención, no quería volverse un espectáculo.

Como siempre, cuando Ian deseaba algo, ocurría justo lo contrario.

― Oye, tú, demonio asqueroso, tengo asuntos contigo. ―Era un grupo de tres niños, el del centro era quien más frustrado estaba y el que había hablado.

El chico de ojos ámbar decidió permanecer en silencio; no le importaba lo que fueran a decirle.

― Has asesinado a mis tíos y has destruido las empresas de nuestros padres.

Ian le dedicó una mirada apática. ¿Era eso? Él no tenía nada que ver, por fortuna. Todavía su padre no le había ordenado que se uniera al oficio, pero se temía que sería dentro de poco.

― ¿Es que acaso no vas a decir nada, imbécil? ―Otro de los chicos le tomó de la camiseta, para intentar infligirle miedo.

Ian intentaba mantener la calma. Eran tres. No tenían ninguna posibilidad. No contra él. Sus iris analizaron a los tres niños. Si quisiera, podría hacerle una llave a aquel que tenía más cerca, y al primero podía partirle una pierna fácilmente. Todo se lo había enseñado su padre. Por suerte, no sintiéndolo en sus propios huesos. De momento. Últimamente, estaba de muy mal humor porque Ian le estaba dedicando más tiempo a los estudios de lo que él preferiría.

Pero no debía ceder a sus impulsos. Le expulsarían, y quién sabe cómo reaccionarían tanto su madre como su padre.

― ¿No piensas defenderte, rata de alcantarilla? ―No sabían que nada le haría reaccionar. Ian no tenía nada que atesorar―. Entonces no te importará que te escupa, ¿verdad? Porque parece que estoy hablando con pura basura.

Y así lo hizo. El tercer niño, el más cobarde, pero el más grande, al parecer, fue capaz de pegarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Ya que no se esperaba que llegaran tan lejos, a Ian le pilló por sorpresa y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Se había mordido los labios por la impresión, y ahora un hilo de sangre le caía por la barbilla. Sin embargo, no le dolía. 

Los niños vieron, completamente atónitos, cómo, a pesar de que la marca del golpe seguía ahí, la sangre se esfumaba sin ningún esfuerzo, mientras los ojos del niño de cabello más corto se volvían más salvajes. No le costó ningún esfuerzo reincorporarse.

― Largaos. Ya ―amenazó, tranquilamente. Sabía por experiencia que las que se hacían con completa calma eran las que se cumplían.

Y al parecer ellos también lo sabían, porque salieron huyendo.

Ian suspiró, cansado. Le cansaba más contenerse que atacar. Pero no quería causar problemas.

[...]

A la hora de la salida, todos los alumnos le observaban; ya se habría corrido la voz de que era más antinatural si cabía. A él no le importó, así que pasó de largo.

Pero el camino a casa fue mucho más apático de lo normal. Sabía que su padre no le esperaba, pero eso no era más esperanzador. Sabría lo que había pasado antes, tenía contactos por todas partes, y eran aquellos que podían actuar sin que les importaran las consecuencias. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que las familias de esos tres niños no tendrían un final feliz hoy.

El problema es que él tampoco lo tendría.

[...]

― ¿Me explicas que esto, inútil? ―Su padre se veía más furioso que nunca antes. Sabía que esa tarde no sería un camino de rosas, pero ¿era para tanto? ¿Acaso…estaba preocupado, a su forma? ―Sé todo, pero quiero que salga de tu sucia boca.

― Unos niños me llamaron demonio. Me escupieron y me pegaron. Nada grave.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando fue su madre quien le dio una cachetada seca, una que dejó marca. La magia de su madre le había producido parálisis. Habían sido escasas las veces que ella había usado sus habilidades de brujería contra él.

―Tú… ¿Cómo te atreves a permitir que te llamen así? Nadie te debe llamar así, ¿entiendes? NADIE. NADIE. NADIE. NADIE. NADIE. NADIE. NADIE. ―Le dio otro golpe.

Ella había entrado en una especie de trance, como si alguien le estuviera hablando en su mente. El padre de Ian gruñó―. ¿En qué momento decidí concebir a mi hijo con una bruja? ―Nadie respondió―. Vamos, niño. A mi habitación. Dejemos a esta loca, debo enseñarte modales de una puta vez.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del más pequeño. Estaba paralizado, no se podía mover. Y el efecto tardaría en irse, Ian lo sabía. Tenía miedo, era la primera vez que sentía el verdadero miedo recorrer sus venas. Si todo su sistema inmunológico se encontraba en este estado, no tenía ni idea de la resistencia que tendría su cuerpo. 

El hombre lo cargó en su hombro, atravesando el pasillo principal y dejándole en pie frente a la pared. Acto seguido, le quitó la camisa que llevaba a modo de uniforme. No quería tener que comprarle otra.

― Apóyate en la pared, y no quiero oír ni un solo ruido que salga de tu boca, ¿entendido? Mi paciencia tiene un límite, y que tú arruines mi valiosa reputación por tener buenas notas ha hecho que ese límite sea traspasado. Tú te tienes que defender, y no ser un cobarde de mierda, ¿entiendes, Ian? Si te dejé que me llamaras padre era porque te había dado ese logro, pero parece que se te subió demasiado a esa cabeza que tienes.

Crack.

El ruido del látigo en su lisa espalda ensordeció a Ian. Y no fue una vez. Fueron dos, tres, cuatro veces; en distintas partes, los hombros, las pantorrillas, los omóplatos, no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Crack. Crack. Crack.

― ¿Y sabes qué es lo que me enoja realmente? Que tu madre sea una puta mentirosa y falseara tus pruebas de ADN cuando naciste. ―Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Su padre no era idiota. No como él, que pensaba que se preocupaba por él―. Se que tú no eres mi hijo, pero me da absolutamente igual. Eres mío, de mi propiedad. Si cae mi imperio, será por tu culpa y no por la mía, ¿entiendes? Y no pienso dejarte hacer lo que quieras.

Crack. Crack.

Ian empezó a hipar. Realmente quemaba, quemaba mucho. Era desgarrador. Sentía que ya no tenía piel. Pero debía mantenerse callado. Aunque cada vez fuera más difícil.

― Dudo mucho que quieras más marcas, ¿verdad? ―Sin embargo, el hombre le golpeó con el látigo en la zona baja de la espalda, una vez más―. No soy tu padre, soy tu maestro, ¿entendido? Nunca debiste poder llamarme así. Estoy tan furioso ahora mismo que podría continuar con esto. Y HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS RUIDO, JODER.

El niño recibió un puñetazo en la columna, más fuerte que otras veces que su padre se había ensañado con él. Quejidos salían de su boca, inevitablemente.

Definitivamente, no sabía que un niño normal de esta edad habría muerto ya con esta paliza.

Para la suerte de Ian, uno de los colegas de su padre llamó a la puerta principal para comunicarle algo urgente; algo que el pequeño, por el dolor y el mareo, no fue capaz de oír.

Pero sí escuchó los pasos que hicieron temblar todo el suelo de la casa. Su padre de por sí era grande y amenazante, y si creía que lo había visto en su límite, se había equivocado. Otra vez.

Estaba completamente desquiciado. 

― Gracias al puto numerito de víctima que has montado esta mañana y a no defenderte, nuestros enemigos han ganado más aliados. ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ME HACE SENTIR ESO, NIÑO DEL DEMONIO? Y TIENEN A ESA NIÑATA MAYOR QUE TÚ, SU HEREDERA. PRONTO LA ENSEÑARÁN TAMBIÉN A MATAR, Y SE DESHARÁ DE TI SI NO CAMBIAS TU JODIDA ACTITUD.

Su padre estaba fuera de sí. Como último movimiento, estampó su cara contra la pared. Hasta ahora, no había querido sentir la sangre correr por toda su espalda, ni la que chorreaba ahora por su frente.

Sin decir nada más, el hombre salió de allí, dando un portazo. No vio la última mirada mortífera que le lanzó Ian.

Todo se oscureció poco a poco. El niño demonio, como así todos le llamaban, se acurrucó consigo mismo, percatándose de que los efectos de la parálisis habían menguado. Tenía mucho frío, no sabía cuánto tiempo su padre había estado golpeándole, pero se le había hecho eterno. No dejaba de temblar. Tenía terror, estaba aterrorizado de alguien a quien podía vencer y a la vez no.


	5. Capítulo cuatro

Ian se había asegurado de llevar pantalones largos de ahora en adelante a la escuela. No quería que nadie viera las marcas que su padre le había hecho. No por vergüenza, sino porque recibiría otro castigo. Por dejarle en evidencia.

No había vuelto a permitir que le rapasen de nuevo la cabeza. Desde que su padre cruzó la línea, pensó que merecía un cambio. Poco después, una alborotada cabellera rosa le empezó a caracterizar. Se esperaba que le golpeara de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Ya no le importaba su apariencia física; tenía la reputación perfecta para su familia, la de un demonio. Uno que él y su madre podían controlar a su antojo.

[…]

― MÁS RÁPIDO, ACELERA, DEBES SER MEJOR QUE ESA NIÑA, DEBES ASESINARLA ANTES DE QUE ELLA VAYA A POR TI.

Llegaba un punto que su padre le atacaba sin venir a cuento, es decir, sin que haya hablado con él antes. Ya lo usaba de saco de boxeo, incluso ya veía cómo sonreía con puro placer. Era asqueroso. No podía contener los gritos, algo que sus padres odiaban. Detestaban el ruido, por lo que le castigaban aún más.

Ian deseaba estar muerto.

[…]

A medida que los meses pasaban, su madre se encontraba más y más ida, comentando cosas a cada cual más extraña, mientras se paseaba de madrugada por la casa. Algo la estaba consumiendo, y nadie sabía lo que era. O nadie quería averiguarlo.

No quería volver a casa aquel día. Su padre estaba cada vez más rabioso, también, y quería evitar ser su objetivo a toda costa. Seguían entrenando a la misma hora que de costumbre, pero con la diferencia de que el pequeño intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no cometer ningún fallo, porque ya no recibía solo gritos por ello.

Con nueve años, sentía que algo en él estaba cambiando. Había crecido en altura, sí, pero sus sentidos se habían agudizado, era mucho más ágil que lo que el entrenamiento que hacía le permitiría a cualquiera. Incluso, a veces, a su padre le costaba seguirle el ritmo.

Las primeras veces, al pensar que Ian tenía planeado escaparse, le pasó factura. Esas noches fueron insufribles, cada vez que intentaba recordar, su cabeza daba vueltas y sus hombros dolían. Las ganas de vomitar eran insoportables. Su madre se aseguraba de estar ahí para paralizarle, en cada una de las ocasiones.

Sin embargo, mientras él iba creciendo, se percató de que la mujer se estaba marchitando paralelamente. Su magia era cada vez más fuerte y dolía más, llegando a causar calambres muy dolorosos, pero cada vez que usaba una gran cantidad, se desmayaba o se volvía histérica.

Aquella tarde, Ian no dejaba de divagar a paso lento.

― Por fin le hemos encontrado. ―Una voz grave resonó detrás de él.

Tanto el hombre como la mujer que lo acompañaba no portaban nada que los distinguiera, pero supo que trabajaban para la familia que tanto odiaba su padre, la familia Floros. Ellos tenían a aquella heredera de la cual cada vez se hablaba más por todas partes de Grecia.

Desconocía su nombre, pero a la gente parecía que poco le importaba― simplemente hablaban del prestigio que estaba otorgando. Ian Vlahos no la conocía personalmente por razones obvias, pero sentía lástima por ella. A no ser, claro está, que fuera igual de despiadada que el resto de su familia. Los dos estaban encadenados a un destino que no habían pedido, y del que no podían huir. Esperaba que no estuviera sufriendo tanto como él.

― No nos vamos a andar con rodeos, niño; te quieren muerto ―afirmó la mujer.

Cualquier niño de aquella edad se asustaría por algo así, pero él estaba más que acostumbrado a las personas directas y peligrosas.

Ellos rieron con burla, al ver que no eran tomados en serio. Ian alzó una ceja, sin comprender.

― Un pajarito nos ha dicho que no te gusta la magia, ¿no, demonio? ―La mujer sonrió ladinamente.

El semblante del niño fue alterado por fin, provocando una tenebrosa sonrisa en ambos. ¿Eran hechiceros, los dos?

Aunque no fueran igual de poderosos que su madre, eran más y con más experiencia que él.

No le dio tiempo a pensar, lo habían paralizado. Y dolía más que nunca. ¿Por qué?

Porque sus heridas de anoche no habían sanado. Más que electricidad, también sintió como una enorme presión le empujaba contra el suelo, casi sin poder respirar. Para colmo, el brujo estaba apretando cada vez más alrededor de su cuello.

_Se estaba ahogando._

Entonces, hasta aquí llegaba. Nadie le iba a salvar. Su padre le maldeciría por haberle arruinado la reputación, la familia Floros se alzaría y pisotearía a la suya, la Vlahos. Sonrió.

_Tal vez no era tan mala idea morir justo ahora._

Para su sorpresa, no estaban riéndose mientras él se consumía lentamente, solo estaban murmurando. Eran absolutamente insensibles y despreciables, queriendo matar a un niño.

_No te ven como un niño porque eres un demonio, ¿recuerdas?_

_Ah, sí. Cierto._

El chico apretó los dientes con una frustración infinita ante ese pensamiento. Simplemente lo recordarían como el demonio de los Vlahos.

Ian dio un último y profundo suspiro. No le echarían de menos, pero él tampoco extrañaría a nadie. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo vacío que estaba.

― Los jefes no bromeaban cuando dijeron que era peligroso… ―comentó la mujer, pero se vio interrumpida por su propio grito intenso de agonía.

Parte de la presión que sentía Ian se esfumó, pero continuaba sin poder moverse. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

Un cuerpo, sin vida, cayó a su lado. Tenía los ojos completamente blancos, con una expresión de pura sorpresa en su rostro.

― Brujas de categoría tan baja no deberían ni atreverse a respirar cerca de un demonio ―dijo una voz serena pero afilada al mismo tiempo―. Y no te excluyo a ti, no te aflijas ―se dirigió esta vez al otro.

A duras penas, logró ver como los pulmones de aquel hombre se contraían con mucha brutalidad y, de repente…se escuchó una pequeña explosión interna. Casi imperceptible, pero que hizo temblar el suelo en el que estaba apoyado.

― Mucho mejor. No es bueno emplear tiempo en lo que no merece la pena, ¿no te parece, pequeño?

Por arte de magia, evidentemente, se liberó. Sentía la electricidad sobrante en todo su cuerpo, le picaba, pero no se podía comparar a la molestia anterior.

Se giró, por fin, hacia su salvador. Era bastante mayor que él, puede que tuviera cerca de dieciocho años; se veía maduro y seguro de sus habilidades. Al niño le alegró ver que tenía los cabellos blancos como la misma luna. No se sentía fuera de lugar, por una vez.

― Ven, te ayudaré. Mi nombre es Solomon. ―El poderoso hechicero le tendió la mano, y el de cabellos rosa no dudó en aceptar.

Nunca le habían ofrecido apoyo. Ni el más mínimo.

― Me alivia ver que estás a salvo, debes de haber pasado miedo.

A decir verdad, no como se esperaba. Y eso le asustaba. Su padre sí provocaba auténtico temor. ¿Nunca encontraría a alguien más poderoso que él? ¿Nunca nadie podría superarle?

― Estoy bien, muchas gracias ―respondió educadamente―. Pero preferiría que no me hubieras salvado ―añadió con sinceridad.

Porque ahora tendría que volver.

― No debes dejar que te hagan sentir débil, porque no lo eres, créeme. Mírate. ―El desconocido sonrió con malicia.

[…]

Escondida tras una pared alejada, una Iris de casi doce años observaba todo, sin poder creer nada. Iba a ayudar a aquel niño, puesto que no entendía por qué los hombres de su padre podían hacerle algo tan cruel a alguien inocente. Pero se le adelantaron. Tenía a tiro a aquellos despreciables, pero no tuvo ocasión para disparar.

Agradecía, aunque no lo entendiera aún, que sus padres le hubieran enseñado a usar una ballesta.

¿Qué era ese niño…? Más asombrada que aterrorizada, echó su larga y negra trenza hacia atrás y volvió corriendo a su hogar, donde le esperaría una regañina por no haber encontrado al heredero enemigo y vigilarlo como era debido. Pero no podía evitar intervenir en una situación como esa.

[…]

Iris sentía su mente como si algo faltara. No recordaba cómo ni cuándo había llegado a casa, y tampoco si alguien la había recibido.

La habían llamado para cenar y, para su sorpresa, iban a estar sus dos hermanos, sus padres y ella juntos en la mesa.

No conversaron, se limitaron a comer sin ninguna interrupción, salvo al final.

― Iris, ¿por qué has dejado escapar al heredero Vlahos? ―preguntó su madre, peligrosamente tranquila.

Ambos progenitores la miraban decepcionados, como últimamente hacían cada vez que ella hacía algo que ellos no le ordenaban.

Intentó rebuscar entre sus recuerdos. _¿Sus recuerdos?_ No recordaba haber visto en ningún momento a aquel niño que decían que era menor que ella, pero si sus padres lo mencionaban, no podían estar equivocados.

― Asegúrate de no fallar esta vez, hija mía ―añadió su padre, frío como el hielo.

¿Fallar? ¿Cuándo…? No recordaba nada de las últimas horas.

Se levantó bruscamente de la silla, desubicada, y asintió, para luego marcharse a su dormitorio a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

“Asegúrate de no fallar…Si no quieres seguir perdiéndote a ti misma por culpa de ellos.” Una desconocida, preocupada, pero angelical voz femenina inundó su mente un par de segundos, para luego desparecer como si nunca se hubiera manifestado en su interior.

Le dolía la cabeza. Seguramente le hacía falta descansar. Y eso hizo. Iris no llegó a recordar cuando presenció aquel percance con Solomon e Ian.

[…]

¿Qué…? ¿Qué se mirase? No había nada fuera de lo común en él; bueno, nada nuevo.

El mayor sacó un espejo de su chaqueta y se lo dio a Ian.

No era él. Lo que decían era cierto. El color que rodeaba a sus iris ya no era un blanco inofensivo, sino un profundo y antinatural negro. En su cabeza ahora habían nacido dos cuernos. Era un demonio, con todas las letras de la palabra.

― Pequeño Ian… ¿Qué te parecería hacer un pacto conmigo?


End file.
